Hserg
Hserg to Toa Ognia oraz przyjaciel Voxa. Biografia Matoranin Hserg, tak jak inni Matoranie, został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty i umieszczony na jednej z wysp Wszechświata Matoran. Od zawsze lubił podróżować i często wyruszał razem z innym Ta-Matoraninem, Shedem, na liczne wyprawy w odległe, niezbadane lądy w poszukiwaniu przygód, często zakradając się na statki dalekomorskich handlarzy, piratów czy drużyn Toa. Podczas jednej z podróży, Hserg otrzymał Kamień Toa od nieznanego Toa Ognia i przemienił się, po czym osiedlił się na wyspie-mieście Artas Nui razem z Shedem. Toa Początki Po transformacji, Hserg dalej brał udział w licznych wyprawach, lecz dużo rzadziej niż poprzednio, gdyż był trzymany na wyspie przez obowiązki Toa. Aby utrzymać kontakt z Shedem, który kontynuował swoje życie podróżnika, zawarł z Ta-Matoraninem mentalną więź. Kilka lat po przybyciu na Artas Nui, odbudowywane po wcześniejszej wojnie z najeźdźcami z Południowych Wysp, Hserg poznał Toa Błyskawic Hikirę, byłą członkinię Toa Artas, z którą szybko się zaprzyjaźnił i oboje razem pilnowali porządku w metropolii, a po jakimś czasem zamieszkali razem w Czwartym Dystrykcie miasta. Oprócz tego, Hserg nawiązał znajomość z Levonnem, obłąkanym Matoraninem mieszkającym na złomowisku, na jednej z pomniejszych wysepek otaczających Artas Nui. Ten często pozwalał mu zabierać porzucone sprzęty i części ze skupisk złomu, a parę lat później Hserg odnalazł tam i ulepszył model motocykla, którego ochrzcił Hellbringer. Mroczni Łowcy Kilka tysięcy lat później, miasto zaczęła terroryzować dwójka Mrocznych Łowców - Bane oraz jego partner Bandak - wynajętych przez zasiadającego na czele kontrolującej całą metropolię korporacji XONOX Matoranina Vrexa. Ich zadaniem było odnalezienie pewnego Toa Ognia imieniem Zaldiar. Hserg i Hikira skutecznie udaremniali ich ataki, najemnikom zawsze udawało się jednak uciec. Któregoś dnia, na wyspie zjawił się Toa Dźwięku Vox, również szukający Zaldiara i wdał się w konflikt z Mrocznymi Łowcami. Z pomocą przybyli mu Hserg i Hikira, a następnie Toa Błyskawic zaproponowała trening nowo przybyłemu. Wspólnie, przyjaciółka Toa Ognia i przybysz oddalili się, podczas gdy Hserg zajął się naprawą szkód wyrządzonych przez najemników. Tej samej nocy, Hikira przyprowadziła Voxa do ich mieszkania w Czwartym Dystrykcie i poprosiła Hserga, by ten znalazł gościowi pokój, w którym Toa Dźwięku mógłby spędzić noc. Toa w Arthron zgodził się, choć pałał nieufnością do tajemniczego przybysza. Następnego dnia, Vox zmierzył się ponownie z Bane'em, podczas gdy Hikira próbowała powstrzymać Bandaka podkładającego ładunki wybuchowe w pobliskich budynkach. Choć Mroczny Łowca odebrał jej Kanohi Kakamę, Toa Błyskawic wyszła ze starcia zwycięsko dzięki pomocy przybyłego Hserga. W międzyczasie, Vox zdołał pokonać Bane'a, najemnik jednak uciekł i porwał Matoranina Tahku, którego Toa Dźwięku poznał poprzedniego dnia. Wojownikowi nie udało się uchronić mieszkańca przez śmiercią, przez co w przypływie gniewu omal nie zabił Mrocznego Łowcy. Hikira i Hserg odnaleźli potem Voxa w jednej z bocznych uliczek, gdzie wojownik oskarżył ich dwójkę o nieudzielenie mu pomocy w próbie ocalenia Matoranina. Hikira obezwładniła go, gdy rzucił się ku nim w gniewie i oznajmiła, że jego przeznaczeniem na Artas Nui nie jest pomoc mieszkańcom, po czym oddaliła się. Niedługo potem Toa Błyskawic i Ognia dostarczyli Bandaka do Więzienia Khaiba, Bane'owi natomiast udało się zbiec po jego pojedynku z Voxem. Następnego dnia, Hserg wyruszył wraz z Shedem na kilkutygodniową wyprawę. Rebelia Artas Nui Sześć lat później, Hserg został powiadomiony przez Toa Dźwięku Kernora o tym, że wyspie Artas Nui zagraża armia robotów produkowanych przez Vrexa, i że Toa Wody Mala zbiera grupę rebeliantów, mającą uchronić miasto przed inwazją. Hserg przystał na to i wkrótce potem spotkał się w gospodzie Skakdi Khrusska z resztą buntowników - wliczając w to Toa Hikirę, Voxa, Arcticę, Auerieusa, Kernora i kilku innych, a także Matoran Rebisa, Ragana oraz Purrika. W trakcie spotkania ustalono, że wyznaczona grupa uda się do kwatery XONOX-u, by pojmać Vrexa, pozostali zaś, w tym Hserg, mieli zgromadzić tylu mieszkańców, ile tylko się dało, w odkrytych przez Arcticę opuszczonych halach fabrycznych w skutym lodem Szóstym Dystrykcie. Hsergowi i reszcie udało się zgromadzić sporą liczbę mieszkańców Artas Nui w schronach, a następnie Toa Ognia i Purrik zastawili pułapkę na wkraczające do lodowej dzielnicy drony. Gdy te tam dotarły, Hserg aktywował bombę termiczną, która zniszczyła maszyny. Nie uchroniło to jednak miasta przed inwazją, podobnie jak innych wysp, i wkrótce potem cały Wszechświat Matoran stanął do wojny z Armią Nowego Świata. Wojna o Nowy Świat Przez kolejne lata, garstka Toa próbowała uchronić mieszkańców przed zajmującymi ich wyspę dronami. Za swą bazę wojownicy obrali podziemnie jaskinie wyspy, w których ukrywali się ocaleli mieszkańcy pod przywództwem Auerieusa. Wojownicy brali udział w patrolach i akcjach zbrojnych przeciwko dronom, nieustannie starając się znaleźć sposób na zakończenie trwającej wojny. Cztery lata później, Hserg, Hikira i Auerieus brali udział w obronie Wielkiej Biblioteki, w której skryła się garstka Matoran przed żołnierzami Armii Nowego Świata. Podczas gdy Hikira robiła oględziny okolic Biblioteki, a Auerieus zajmował się mieszkańcami, Hserg sprawdzał podziemne przejścia pod budowlą i po powrocie oznajmił, iż dadzą radę nimi przeprowadzić Matoran do miejsca z dala od dronów. Następnie, Toa Ognia i Auerieus rozpoczęli ewakuację mieszkańców podziemnym przejściem, podczas gdy Hikira stanęła do walki z dowódcą mechanicznych żołnierzy - generałem Kraavosem - przybyłym w poszukiwaniu znajdującego się Wielkiej Bibliotece cennego artefaktu. Wyprowadziwszy Matoran na powierzchnię, Hserg powierzył Auerieusowi zadanie doprowadzenia ich do podziemnej kryjówki, podczas gdy sam zawrócił i udał się z powrotem do Wielkiej Biblioteki, by pomóc przyjaciółce. Dotarł w tym samym momencie, w którym Hikira przyjęła śmiertelny cios, a Kraavos zaczął przeczesywać budynek w poszukiwaniu artefaktu. W przypływie gniewu, Toa Ognia wparował do Biblioteki i pokonał dowódcę dronów, temu jednak udało się uciec wraz ze skradzionym artefaktem. Początkowo Hserg chciał ruszyć za nim w pogoń, postanowił jednak pozostać przy konającej Hikirze. Toa Błyskawic na kilka chwil przed śmiercią użyła resztki swojej mocy do stworzenia Kamienia Toa, przeznaczonego dla Matoranki Dalli, którą Hikira pocieszała parę godzin wcześniej i przekazała go Hsergowi. Poprosiła również, by Toa Ognia zaopiekował się tymi, którymi ona nie będzie już mogła - między innymi Voxem. Moment potem, wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Przybity Toa Ognia powrócił do podziemnej kryjówki, gdzie przekazał Kamień Toa Auerieusowi. Wojownik pragnął wyruszyć z misją odzyskania skradzionego artefaktu, Auerieus obawiał się jednak, że z powodu chęci zemsty może on narazić zadanie na niepowodzenie, wysłał więc Voxa, Arcticę i Ragana. Kilka tygodni później, trójka Toa powróciła razem z Toa Rebisem, Dallą i odzyskaną mistyczną sferą. Ta okazała się być mapą do pradawnego artefaktu zwanego Słonecznym Kryształem, w którym drzemała ogromna moc i w którym Toa odnaleźli nadzieję na zakończenie wojny. Następnie, drużyna składająca się z Voxa, Arctici, Dalli, Purrika, Ragana, Rebisa, Izakiego i Kalevy wyruszyła żaglowcem Chimera na poszukiwania Słonecznego Kryształu, podczas gdy Hserg pozostał, aby bronić kryjówki przed dronami. Po wielu tygodniach, kiedy na innych wyspach gromadząca się flota Toa zdobyła główną twierdzę Armii Nowego Świata i dezaktywowała drony, Auerieus i pozostali wyprowadzili ludność na powierzchnię, by zająć się odbudową zniszczonego przez wojnę miasta. Glavus Piętnaście lat później, mimo wygranej wojny, na wyspie nie działo się dobrze - choć XONOX wraz ze zniknięciem Vrexa i klęską Armii Nowego Świata upadł, jego pozostałości utworzyły organizację zwaną Syndykatem, której członkowie zasiadali w nowej Radzie Artas Nui. Ponadto, w metropolii pojawiła się rewolucyjna grupa Khakkhara Nui, nawołująca do powstania przeciw władzy i wprowadzenia równości dla wszystkich obywateli. Jakby tego było mało - choć była to sprawa związana jedynie z Hsergiem - Hellbringer zaczął coraz częściej odmawiać posłuszeństwa, wymagając naprawy. Któregoś dnia, Archiwa Artas Nui zostały zaatakowane przez trójkę Mrocznych Łowców - Butterfly'a, Bata oraz Bane'a, którzy wykradli prototypowy model drona oraz komputer sterujący armią, i wyłonili się z podziemi na placu przed siedzibą Rady Artas Nui. Tam do walki stanął z nimi Vox, a po chwili do starcia włączyli się również Arctica i Hserg. Najemnikom udało się jednak uciec z komputerem, przedtem jeden z nich zdradził również imię ich zleceniodawcy - Glavusa. Później, Hserg szukał części do naprawy Hellbringera na złomowisku Levonna. Przypadkiem znalazł tam robota Junky'ego, należącego do porwanego Matorańskiego wynalazcy imieniem Phoren. Toa Ognia i Junky dotarli do warsztatu Matoranina, mieszczącego się w opuszczonej latarni morskiej, gdzie Hserg odkrył, iż konstruktor został porwany przez tych samych Mrocznych Łowców, wynajętych przez Syndykat. Podejrzewając, że organizacja oraz tajemniczy Glavus pragną stworzyć nową armię dronów, Hserg udał się, by powiadomić pozostałych Toa. Następnego dnia, wojownik uratował Voxa i Arcticę przed Butterfly'em oraz Batem, po czym powiedział im, czego się dowiedział. Toa zmierzyli do pracowni Matoranina i po dotarciu na miejsce spotkali Phorena, któremu podczas nieobecności Glavusa i Mrocznych Łowców udało się uciec z Kuźni Astavar, gdzie był przetrzymywany. Matoranin wyjawił im, czego Glavus od niego żądał, a następnie Toa postanowili, że powstrzymają go, nim zdoła wcielić nowy projekt robotów w życie. Podczas, gdy Hserg i Arctica układali plan, Vox udał się na kolejną z demonstracji Khakkhary, powstrzymując zamieszki. Po jego powrocie, Toa wsiedli na pokład transportowca i udali się do Piątego Dystryktu, stając przed wejściem do Kuźni Astavar do walki z Bane'em i szybko go pokonali, po czym wkroczyli do środka. Vox, chcący dokonać zemsty na Glavusie za zabicie przed laty jego dawnego mentora, Zaldiara, odłączył się od pozostałych i stanął do walki z tajemniczą istotą, podczas gdy Hserg i Arctica próbowali powstrzymać Mrocznego Łowcę Xeta przed odlotem z planami maszyn. Niestety, nie udało im się i Mroczny Łowca zbiegł razem z komputerem, Vox jednakże zdołał pokonać Glavusa, będącego w rzeczywistości Skakdi Shilashem, podszywającym się pod tajemniczego zleceniodawcę. Quentris Trzy lata później, Shed wyruszył na kolejną wyprawę. Któregoś dnia, Hserg otrzymał od niego telepatyczną wiadomość, w której prosił Toa o pomoc. Wojownikowi nie udało się nawiązać z przyjacielem żadnego dalszego kontaktu, postanowił więc go odszukać. Wyruszył w podróż i odkrył, że statek, którym podróżował Shed, został napadnięty przez piratów pod przywództwem Skakdi Grogga. Trop pirata zaprowadził go na Quentris, wyspę będącą największą we Wszechświecie Matoran ostoją łowców nagród, złodziei, zabójców i innych zbrodniarzy. Dotarłszy na Quentris, Hserg odnalazł Grogga w barze i dowiedział się, że Shed trafił w ręce Xixexa - władcy wyspy, skupującego niewolników do pracy w kopalni pod swoją fortecą. W barze zobaczył również pewną młodą Vortixx, która od razu przykuła jego uwagę. Grogg powiedział mu, że nazywa się Galia i że przewodzi ona grupie szumowin walczących z Xixexem. Licząc, że Xianka pomoże mu w uwolnieniu Sheda, Toa Ognia zaczął ją śledzić. Podążył za Galią do jednej z biedniejszych uliczek, gdzie ludzie lorda Skakdi zastawili na nią pułapkę. Hserg pomógł jej w walce ze zbirami Xixexa, za co Vortixx odwdzięczyła mu się przyszpileniem do ściany i przesłuchaniem. Dowiedziawszy się o celu przybycia na Quentris przez Hserga, Galia postanowiła, że przemyśli, czy mu pomóc, czy nie i zaprowadziła go do noclegowni, skąd miała odebrać go następnego ranka. Nazajutrz przybyła po niego i zaprowadziła do swojej kryjówki. Na miejscu, Szumowiny z Quentris razem z Toa obmyślili plan egzekucji Xixexa, który polegał na wysadzeniu jednego ze skarbców władcy wyspy, co miało zmusić lorda Skakdi do udania się na spotkanie z mającym przybyć za niedługo do miasta kontrahentem. Opuściwszy swoją twierdzę, lord Skakdi byłby łatwym celem dla zabójców, a po jego śmierci, Hserg z łatwością wydostałby Sheda z twierdzy. Ustaliwszy wszystkie szczegóły, Galia udała się następnie wraz z Hsergiem do siedziby istoty znanej jako Kolekcjoner Gamatoa, skąd wspólnie udało im się odzyskać pewną cenną dla dziewczyny maskę. Następnie Vortixx zaprowadziła Toa do swojego mieszkania, gdzie pokazała mu skompletowaną zbroję jej zmarłego przyjaciela. Wyjaśniła również, że żółta, pasożytnicza maź, którą Hserg widział w wielu miejscach w mieście nazywa się Khriodermis, a także, że Xixex skupuje niewolników do pracy w kopalni, ponieważ poszukuje źródła Zenergizowanej Protodermis, które przed laty napełniło go mocą i przemieniło w tytana. Gdy nadszedł dzień realizacji planu, Galia i Tumul podłożyli ładunki wybuchowe w skarbcu, podczas gdy reszta Szumowin z Vadymem na czele odwracała uwagę strażników; Hserg zaś miał zdalnie odpalić ładunki swoją mocą, kiedy wszyscy już oddalą się na bezpieczną odległość. Plan został jednakże pokrzyżowany zjawieniem się wynajętej przez Xixexa łowczyni nagród Shae, która zabiła Tumula i planowała pojmać Galię. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Hserg, pokonał łowczynię i uciekł z Vortixx. Następnie Galia zaprowadziła Toa do medyka Lahki, a Matoranin opatrzył ich rany. Później, Vadym dostarczył do kryjówki wiadomość od swojego informatora, przekazując szczegóły spotkania Xixexa z kontrahentem. W dzień zamachu, dziewczyna wysłała Hserga do alchemiczki Sirbe po specjalną miksturę zmieniającą, która przemieniłaby ją i Toa w strażników lorda Skakdi, a ci odeskortowaliby władcę do jego powozu po jego postrzeleniu przez Vadyma podczas spotkania. W trakcie eskorty oboje zamierzali zabić osłabionego Zakazianina, wiedząc, że bez Xixexa jego gwardia rozpadłaby się, co ułatwiłoby wydostanie pracującego w kopalni pod fortecą Sheda z niewoli. Hserg dotarł do Sirbe i zdobył miksturę. W drodze powrotnej, zauważył, jak Grogg próbuje sprzedać kolejną niewolnicę i kupił ją od niego, po czym ją uwolnił. Dowiedział się, że ma na imię Lo-Suuri i dał jej perłę, otrzymaną wcześniej od Galii, którą kobieta mogła zapłacić za wydostanie się z wyspy. Następnie, Toa Ognia udał się do miejsca, w którym miał spotkać się z Galią. Jednakże, został tam zaatakowany przez Vadyma i odkrył, że Szumowiny nawiązały współpracę z częścią świty Xixexa, która obróciła się przeciwko władcy i zamierzała zabić zarówno Xixexa, jak i Galię oraz Hserga. Sama Vortixx została porwana przez Bazylyska oraz Zyxxyza w ciele Trullo, Vadym zaś pozostał na miejscu, by wyeliminować Toa Ognia. Pokonawszy Vadyma, Hserg zmierzył się z Bazylyskiem, z którym również wygrał i zabrał jego motocykl, by dotrzeć nim na wybrzeże, gdzie Zyxxyz zabrał Galię. Tam, Toa został zaatakowany przez Shae, która obnażyła przed Xixexem zamiary zdrajców i zabiła Zyxxyza, lecz kiedy nie mogła poradzić sobie z Hsergiem, Xixex postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Użył swoich mocy do ciśnięcia Toa w budynek, a następnie zawalił go na wojownika na oczach pojmanej Xianki. Hsergowi udało się jednak przeżyć, choć został ciężko ranny. Odnalazła go Lo-Suuri i zaprowadziła do Lahki. Opatrzywszy rany, Hserg udał się do mieszkania Galii, gdzie przywdział srebrną zbroję, gdyż jego poprzednia została uszkodzona. Następnie użył mikstury od Sirbe, by przemienić się w członka świty Xixexa i dostać się do twierdzy władcy Quentris. Tam odnalazł i oswobodził Galię, po czym dwójka razem obmyśliła plan obalenia władcy przy pomocy wyzwolonych niewolników. Porwali jedną z Sióstr Amare i przemienili ją miksturą Sirbę w Galię. Toa Ognia posłużył się groźbą zabicia fałszywej Galii, by dostać się przed oblicze Xixexa, podczas gdy prawdziwa Xianka wtargnęła do kopalni, gdzie wspólnie z Shedem oswobodzili niewolników. W międzyczasie, Hserg stanął do pojedynku z Xixexem. Choć cały czas lord Skakdi brał nad Toa górę, niedługo potem do komnaty wtargnęły całe zastępy niewolników z kopalni, uwolnione przez Galię. Wtem wyszło na jaw, że Zenergizowana Protodermis, której tak długo poszukiwał Xixex, dawno przestała istnieć - w tym samym momencie, w którym władca Quentris został przemieniony, sama substancja uległa zmianie, stając się Khriodermis. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, w trakcie której niewolnicy mierzyli się z zamkowymi gwardzistami, Galia pojedynkowała się z Shae, Xixex zaś toczył dalszą walkę z Hsergiem. W momencie, w którym Zakazianin już miał zmiażdżyć swojego rywala, ten uwolnił ogromną ilość płomieni, które rozerwały całą komnatę i powaliły wszystkich walczących. Sam Xixex oparł się jednak ognistej mocy i dopadł do Toa, oszałamiając go. Następnie okładał pięściami osłabionego wojownika pośród ruin, zgliszcz i nieprzytomnych gwardzistów oraz niewolników. Galia, która się ocknęła, próbowała go przed tym powstrzymać, lecz lord Skakdi jej nie słuchał i wkrótce potem zrzucił Hserga z urwiska, na skraju którego wybudowany był zamek. Pozbywszy się wojownika, zamierzał uśmiercić Galię, lecz wtem Toa Ognia, któremu udało złapać się krawędzi i uniknąć spadnięcia w przepaść, rzucił się na Xixexa, zaciskając na jego szyi łańcuch z resztek zrujnowanej broni władcy. Zakazianin zaczął się miotać i szarpać, próbując zrzucić z siebie Toa, i zsunął się w przepaść razem z Hsergiem. Zarówno jemu jak i Toa udało się złapać za wystające fragmenty budowli, lecz napełnione przed wiekami mocą ciało lorda Skakdi było zbyt wielkie i ciężkie, by się utrzymać, i Xixex runął w otchłań, znikając pośród uderzających o ostre skały fal oceanu. Unicestwiwszy Xixexa, Hserg i Galia zostali opatrzeni przez Lahkę, podczas gdy Quentris pogrążało się w chaosie. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła Toa bocznymi uliczkami na wybrzeże, gdzie znany jej Rithianin miał zabrać wojownika do domu na Artas Nui. Przed odpływem, Hserg zaproponował Galii, by ta wyruszyła wraz z nim. Po długim wahaniu, Vortixx przystała na to i opuściła Quentris. Podczas podróży na wyspę-miasto, Galia opowiedziała przyjacielowi całą swoją historię. Za młodu uciekła z Xii, na której czuła się niewolnikiem błędnego systemu, zboczyła z kursu i dotarła na Quentris. Tam poznała innego Vortixx, Stzzę, który pracował dla Xixexa jako zabójca. Był jednak zarażony chorobą Zyglaków i powoli umierał; by odkupić swoje winy za popełnione zbrodnie, opiekował się i szkolił Galię, dopóki nie skonał. To właśnie on sprawił, że Galia postanowiła zacząć prowadzić walkę z Xixexem i założyła Szumowiny. Teraz, osiągnąwszy swój cel, jakim było unicestwienie lorda Skakdi, była gotowa na rozpoczęcie nowego życia z Toa Ognia w jego domu. Cechy i umiejętności Hserg władał żywiołem Ognia - pozwalało mu to na tworzenie, kontrolowanie i absorbowanie ognia, a także na panowanie nad temperaturą. Podczas licznych wypraw i przygód, nauczył się znakomicie walczyć jeszcze jako Matoranin, a później doskonalił te umiejętności jako Toa. Hserg był osobą poszukującą mocnych wrażeń i nowych doznań, dlatego wyruszał tak często w dalekie podróże. Nie stronił od humoru i był również niezwykle otwarty w stosunku do innych osób, jednakże tym samym mocno uparty w swoich przekonaniach, z powodu czego bardzo trudno było mu zmienić już raz wyrobioną o kimś opinię - dlatego tak długo zajęło mu zaprzyjaźnienie się z Voxem, któremu początkowo nie ufał. Toa Ognia troszczył się również o mieszkańców, których miał chronić, oraz - przede wszystkim - bliskie mu osoby, takie jak Shed czy Hikira. Po śmierci Toa Błyskawic, postanowił sobie, że nie pozwoli już więcej na śmierć bliskich - dlatego zdecydował się na niebezpieczną podróż w celu uratowania Sheda oraz ryzykował życie dla Galii, którą z czasem zaczął darzyć znacznie głębszym uczuciem. Uzbrojenie Hserg w walce posługiwał się mieczem oraz tarczą wykonaną z Protostali. Posiadał Kanohi Arthron, Maskę Sonaru. Informacje o MOCu Hserg został po raz pierwszy zbudowany w 2010 roku i od tamtej pory przeszedł kilka drobnych zmian. Ma 87 części. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Pomysłodawcą postaci był użytkownik Matuśek. Pojawienia *''Podróż ku przeznaczeniu'' *''Kodeks'' (wspomniany) *''Maska kłamstw'' *''Niedobitki'' *''Poszukiwania nadziei'' *''Płomień wśród cieni'' *''Echa'' Niekanoniczne: *''Shed vs. Rocky'' *''G5-HT vs. Hellbringer'' *''Anihilacja'' Zobacz też: *Galeria: Hserg Autor Lord Vox Kategoria:Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Vox22